


show me a brighter way to love

by Salty_Kira



Series: Star's Love Shack [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Live your dreams kiddos, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Kira/pseuds/Salty_Kira
Summary: Hanzo is a stern man.





	show me a brighter way to love

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend, Star and her boy toy Hanzo

Hanzo is a stern man.

He’s a man of discipline, a man of convictions, of strength of will; fear has never ruled him and he's never allowed it to cloud his judgment.

Helplessness, however, is a bitter, familiar taste in his mouth. The heaviness of it sits at the base of his ribs, sour and terrible. He hates the grip of it, the icy little fingers clutching at his heart and the guilt in his veins of not being able to do anything; of being powerless despite all his skills.

The last time he felt this way, however, is very far from the reason he feels it now. Back then, a life had ended - or so he had thought. But here, two are beginning.

It's a very strange sensation, he will think later, of feeling helplessness war with rising joy. He wants to do more for her than just hold her hand, wishes he could ease even just a bit of her pain but he's helpless to watch, to hold, to try and reassure his dear flower in this.

“Just a little more, my blossom,” he murmurs, lips brushing against a sweaty temple, the hand not holding hers brushing back stray strands of brown hair. He gets a huff in return, short of breath and entirely amused before it’s swept away by a groan.

Hanzo has not been around many babies; his memory of Genji’s birth is old and foggy, but the first cry he hears then is only topped by the second not too long after in its beauty.

Labor is a messy business, and while his hands twitch at the sparse glance he gets of the two newborns being swept away to be cleaned, the precious miracle already in his arms needs him first.

“You did wonderful,” he tells her, feeling his own breath catch in his throat, hears how awe drips from his words, a warmth he's never known he had until she shared hers with him. Star lays her head on his chest, gives him a tired smile - still one of the most beautiful things he’ll ever witness - and closes her eyes.

“We did, my love,” she whispers, worn out and inches away from sleep. Hanzo laughs, tucks a strand behind her ear and leans down to brush his lips against her forehead, a softness reserved for her.

“My beautiful star,” he breathes out, and it sounds like a prayer - it _is_ one, to her; to the woman who’s shown him a brighter future than he's ever imagined for himself. He watches over as she sleeps, as he will always do, for as long as she lets him be at her side. He doesn't move until the nurse returns, a bundle of blankets in each arm and Hanzo feels the air trap itself in his lungs for about the millionth time that day.

“Your son and daughter,” the nurse smiles, voice mindful of the sleeping babes and mother. She holds them out for Hanzo to take and he does, slightly dazed but oh so very careful to hold them properly, to make sure their sleep is peaceful.

Takara and Hiro. The names they had picked out; treasure and prosperous - names of hope, of blessings.

He doesn't notice the nurse leaving to give the family their privacy, only barely registers Star stirring at his side, sitting up to get her own look at the miracles they had made. Hanzo thinks she says something, but he can't hear her past the roaring of his heart, can't tear his eyes away from the two tiny, forms of his - they're _his_ \- children. He realizes he's crying only when a drop lands on the soft blankets, and a hoarse laugh escapes his throat as he holds them closer. The water falling from his eyes is welcome; to be a father is an honor. To hold these children is beyond anything he's ever felt.

It feels like redemption.

 


End file.
